One Step Towards Never
by JB Rose
Summary: I am going to sue who ever came up with the phase "and they all lived happily ever after". Bella catches Edward with Tanya and runs away with Lea and Rose right into the hands of the Volturi.And what is this about a prophecy? and how does Bella fit in?
1. Chapter 1

I watched as I dropped my engagement ring into the river below; not bothering to stop the tears that where flowing down my checks. It's not like they were noticeable anyway in the storm. I felt a warm arm wrap itself around me pulling me back to the car. Leah was a god send. I am not saying we didn't get off on the wrong foot or anything. We eventually started to become friends and now we had something in common. We had both been hurt by a person we thought loved us. In Leah's case it was due to circumstances that couldn't be helped, but none the less, we had this in common.

"Come on Bella, we have to get moving before someone finds us. The storm will help hide our tracks and the bitch can't _see_ us, but knowing our luck someone will come."

I nodded my head and slid into the passenger seat of Leah's VW Beetle. When one pictures running away nowhere does it involve a white VW, a half drenched girl who up until three hours ago was engaged to a vampire, and the first ever female werewolf. But, none the less here we are. We decided to head south towards LA before heading toward Texas. From there we would fly to Italy and into the hands of the Volturi. Aro had said once I was there Leah was free to go, but as she told him over the phone - over her dead body.

"Are you going to tell me what happened? You don't have to, but it might help."

I shook my head and kept looking out of the window as the trees flew by. I shivered as the sound of howling reached my ears and by the way Lea picked up speed it belonged to a member of the pack. I wasn't ready to tell anyone what had happened. Maybe when we got to Italy when I knew I would have to tell my story, but before then no. I saw a flash of white before Leah slammed on the brakes. It was that or hit Rose and cause damage to the car and most likely me. Leah told me to wait while she dealt with the "_Barbie" blood sucker_. Without even waiting for me to say anything she was out the door and in Rose's face. Their voices were being drowned out by the storm, so I couldn't hear anything. I watched as Leah bowed her head and nodded at something Rose said before running back to the car.

"Bella, the _barbie_ is coming with us. I know you don't like it any more than me, but she put up one hell of a good argument. Plus it would be helpful if we actually had one on our side."

All I did was nod my head before climbing over the seat ignoring what else was being said. At the moment all I cared about was getting the hell away from this place and _them_. The following days meant nothing to me. I was no better than a zombie in many ways. I didn't even realise that we had arrived in Italy until Aro was standing in front of me with a look of great concern on his face as the two girls informed him of what they knew. Rose knew little more than Leah, did but it was enough. For near enough two years, I had been lied to by the people I thought I could trust. I was going to marry one of them for heavens sake. I was suddenly brought back to the present rather quickly when Marcus of all people cradled my face in between his hands.

"Young Isabella, what happened to you to cause you to become so lost?"

His voice wrapped around me like a warm blanket, giving me the sense of safety for the first time in days. Without thinking I allowed my wall to drop and all my feelings came out. Marcus held me close as I cried, cursed and screamed myself hoarse.

"It hurts so much. Please make it stop, make the pain go away. KILL ME."

Marcus rocked me back and forwards making little shushing sounds as my cries turned to gentle sobs of anguish.

"Little one, can you not tell me what has happened to you. Please."

I shook my head. I couldn't speak about what had caused my pain, but writing it; that I could do. I looked around trying to find someone who would understand what I needed when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Looking up I saw Jane holding out a pen and note book for me to take. I couldn't smile at her in thanks, but something told me she understood it from the way she nodded her head and walked away to stand next to her brother once more.

Turning round so I was still in Marcus's hold, I began to write.

_They lied to me. They both did. They lied to me, their family and to you. He was using me to cover for their affair. Did you know that? They used me so that their families wouldn't be able to tell that they were in love. The only reason I found out was because I turned up at the wrong time. I saw them through the window; they didn't even bother to hide what they were doing. They didn't hear me mind you; travelling via wolf has its upside you know. Did you know my father died recently? Some guy was hunting and shot him by mistake. How someone could mistake a person for a bear I have no idea, but none the less he did and now this._

I stopped writing and collapsed against Marcus chest. Between the last few days and the crying fit, I had run out of energy just writing those few lines. Marcus handed my words to Leah who had crept forward as I was writing. As she read what I had written she started to shake before handing the letter to Rose and excusing herself. A second later a howl filled the air causing everyone in the room to shiver. I would have found that interesting if I wasn't so tired.

Rose squatted down in front of me so we where eye to eye before she spoke.

"Isabella, we had no idea. I swear to you, that no one in the family knew what was going on between those two. We caught them at it when we returned from our hunt. Remind me never to get on Esme's bad side; it took both Carlisle and Em to stop her from destroying the pair of them. Carlisle has sent them away separately. Tanya was sent back to the Denali coven and Edward has been sent to Scotland to stay with an old friend of Carlisle's; who just happens to live in the middle of a small Island of the northern tip until further notice. They want to see you, my Emma bear more than anything. Would you allow me to phone them? They can come here, Aro has agreed to it but only with your say so."

I nodded my head at her, before closing my eyes allowing my body to rest free of pain for the first time in days.

I woke up some time later feeling slightly more rested but I still had no voice. I also couldn't help but notice I was still in Marcus lap. We had moved from the floor to his throne and I was wrapped up in a thick blanket separating me from his cold body.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh little one, don't move. We are in session at the moment. You are safe, your friend Miss Clearwater is close by as is Mrs McCarthy. I have spoken to Carlisle and he plus the remainder of the family will be here tomorrow. A house has been set up nearby for the three of you. As much as we wish for you to stay here with us, it's not safe. Caius is also not happy about Miss Clearwater being here, but she will not leave without knowing you are safe. So setting up living quarters dealt with both problems."

I nodded my head and kept as quite as I could for a human in a room full of vampires. I was in luck that they were dealing with the last case now which just happened to be two vampires. From the little I heard they were a mated couple who had meet during the Southern Vampire Wars, they where here because the male had a gift of knowing stuff and they believed that their sire would soon be arriving. It was Roses laughter that caught my attention and indeed everyone else's in the room.

"Peter, Charlotte, I thought I could hear you. But then I got myself thinking what would you two be doing all the way over here? I thought you two hated flying?"

Hearing their names I sat up straight and wiggled about a bit on Marcus' lap so I could get a better view of the two vampires that I had heard so much about but never meet. They weren't what I expected. Then again I suppose not everyone lived the same way as the Cullen's, nor did they have Alice dictating what they wore. They both wore jeans that looked a bit ragged around the bottom, with sensible boots that looked well worn. While Peter wore a dark blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows showing off his forearms, Charlotte was wearing a short sleeved red blouse. Something told me that they would have coats somewhere, but for their audience had put them somewhere safe. Peter suddenly turned his head locking his eyes with mine.

I have no idea what happened next, but I suddenly found myself being pushed behind Leah who was struggling to not change in front of me. Every time I tried to get passed her she would move so she was blocking me, hiding me from whoever or whatever was happening. In the end I didn't land up needing to guess as I was pulled from behind her and into the arms of a very pissed off Peter. I looked round and tried to work out what the hell was happening, which would have been a lot easier if I hadn't lost my voice. I could hear Marcus's voice over the others.

"Little one you need to relax. No one is going to hurt you. It seems that Master Whitlock here knows something that we don't. The only way we can work out what it is; is if you can get him to calm down."

How the hell was I suppose to do that. I mean I had no voice; Peter was a vampire while I was a human, and more importantly how the hell did I land up in this situation to start with?

Ignoring everything I had been told NOT to do when a vampire was upset, I laid my hands on his neck causing him to drop his eyes to mine for a moment. I raised my eyebrow in question hoping he would get the picture. I was semi in luck and Peter did stand up and stopped growling as loudly as before, but he didn't let go of me nor did he really like Jane coming close to me with my note book.

_Be nice. Now can you calmly explain to everyone what is happening and while you're at it can you loosen your hold on me please. I'm still human and thus breakable. As it is I have no voice, I really don't want to have to deal with broken bones as well._

I showed Peter what I had written and for a brief moment he looked scared about something and run his hands over my body probably to make sure I didn't actually have anything broken before he pushed me behind him and into Charlotte.

"Honestly I am surprised that no one has noticed who she is. Or has everyone forgotten our visitor from eighteen years ago?"

The way everyone looked at me and the gasping I heard meant that at least everyone, minus me and Leah that is, knew what he was talking about. I was waiting for someone, anyone, to actually explain what it all meant to me and by the look on Leah's face she wanted in on the big secret as well. In her current state it took her less than a minute to break.

"Will someone explain to me what fangs over there meant by his "oh so helpful" comment?"

Charlotte let out a low growl at Leah's tone which considering how upset she was at the moment didn't help matters and I still didn't have an answer. Rose had moved close enough so I could tug on the bottom of her shirt to get her attention. When she looked at me I waved my hand between Leah and Peter hopping to get the message across. I was in luck that Rose knew my weird hand signals.

"Eighteen years ago several covens where brought together under odd circumstances. An old gypsy made a prophecy on her death bed. She claimed that a child born on the day of her passing would bring great hope and happiness to the world and peace shall spread across the globe. However if the child doesn't find her mates by the eve of her twentieth birthday the world will fall and death shall come to all. She died the day you were born Isabella."

Something told me there was more to it than that, after all, I wasn't the only person born on that day. Leah voiced my thoughts.

"How do you know it's Bella she was talking about? I mean it's not like she was the only one born on that day."

It was Marcus that responded to her.

"Your right, there is more; but I believe it would be best if we wait for the rest of the Cullens to get here. Carlisle is the only one who understood the whole thing. For now, I suggest we leave it as is. From the little medical reading I have done, I believe Isabella requires proper rest. Jane and Alec will escort you and make sure you remain safe. I assume that Master Whitlock and his mate will be joining you."

Peter nodded his head before hold out his hand for Charlotte to take. Both Leah and Rose held out their arms for me. I rolled my eyes but none the less hooked my arms with theirs and allowed them to walk me out of the room. All we could do was wait and hope that when Carlisle comes tomorrow he can explain it to us more.


	2. Chapter 2

I knew today was going to be one of those days when I started it screaming, hurting my already sore throat. Jane kept apologising but part of me thought that she enjoyed it a little too much. Something told me her and Emmett would get on like a house on fire, I just had to hope that I wasn't going to be their main target. I then managed to lose my footing at the top of the stairs, the only thing stopping me from breaking my neck was Rose who managed to catch me with seconds to spare. I was now sat on Marcus's throne as he bandaged my hand until Carlisle could actually look at it. The reason for the bandage was because Felix accidentally held it too hard when he went to kiss it in greeting. Mind you, Peter didn't really help matters either by throwing him across the room while he was still holding it.

So for the time being Leah has stationed herself at my side and glared if any of the males in the room came close to me. In fact, it had become a game for Felix to see how far he could push her before she growled at him. I was waiting for her to go all _wolfie_ on his butt and by some of the looks she was throwing his way, something told me that their little game was only a cover. I leant over and whispered in Marcus's ear.

"I think that Leah may have imprinted on Felix."

Marcus drew back and took a good look at the couple before throwing his head back and laughing drawing everyone in the rooms attention. The blush that covered Leah's face answered my question as I jumped up and down before rushing over to hug her.

"Why didn't you say anything last night? I mean from what I've been told it's not something that can be ignored."

Leah flicked her eyes over to a stunned looking Felix before bowing her head and muttering, "It isn't."

Everyone in the room was looking at Leah, who turned on her heel and fled the room followed in quick pursuit by Felix just as Rose arrived with the rest of the Cullen Family. I wanted to follow her but from the look Carlisle was giving me, I knew I wasn't going to be going anywhere until he had his say, and from past experience it was going to be a long talk. I rolled my eyes and slank back to Marcus, who was trying not to laugh at the look on my face. I rolled my eyes at him before jumping into his lap causing my family, apart from Rose and Alice, to look at me in shock. Carlisle was the first one to recover and with a quick nod at Aro and Caius he picked up his doctor's bag that I hadn't even noticed he had with him, and glided across the floor stopping in front of Marcus and me.

"Isabella, I would first like to say how sorry I am about Edward and Tanya. They broke the rules that we had set up to stop something like this from happening. It's a bit complicated to explain to you at this point in time. Now let's look at this hand of yours, and then you can explain what we have missed."

I nodded my head and held out my hand for him to poke and prod. In the end it turned out that nothing was actually broken, but he did want me to keep it in a splint for the next few weeks just in case. Marcus also mentioned that I had done damage to my throat, which earned him a scowl off me as it then involved Carlisle shoving a tongue depressor in my mouth as I hummed. It turned out that I had managed to catch a mild cold while I was on the run, so he prescribed me a dose of antibiotics with instructions to take them three times a day. I couldn't stop the small smile that crossed my face as Peter chose this minute to return from wherever Charlotte had dragged him after the early incident. One minute Carlisle was in front of me, the next he was across the room being helped up by Demetri while Peter stood in front of me and growled. It was Charlotte who managed to calm him down before decking him.

"Peter, do you remember our little talk? The talk where I explained that you had to keep your protective instincts in check. Yes she is the Major's mate, and yes he told us to make sure that she stays safe but it doesn't mean that you have to throw every male who comes near her across the room. Especially Carlisle Cullen who we have been friends with for over a century. Now get your backside over there and apologise for your rude behaviour."

The look on Peter's face caused me to crack up laughing before suddenly stopping, as I let Charlotte's words work their way through my brain.

"Charlotte, who is the Major? And what do you mean I am his mate?"

Charlotte closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose like she was getting a headache. When she opened her eyes, she looked like she was in need of rest.

"The Major is the head of one the covens that knows about the prophecy. As for him being your mate, well it's part of the prophecy. The same prophecy that we spoke about yesterday, which reminds me, the Major will be here in a few hours as well the Denali coven, the Romanians and the nomads James, Laurent and his mate Victoria. Once they have all arrived, I suggest that we hold the meeting sooner rather than later. With that number of vampires around who knows what will happen."

Aro nodded his head and said something prompting half the guards to leave the room in a hurry. I found myself being handed over to Esme with strict instructions to keep a close eye on me. Leah suddenly reappeared at my side looking much better but something told me that things between her and Felix were going to take a while to work out.

"I am not leaving Bella's side. I brought her here and I will be damned if I am going to leave now just because more of your kind is going to be turning up. Oh and Bella, Seth will arrive within the next 15 minutes, Sam sent him because he was sulking."

I nodded my head and couldn't stop smiling as the room filled with groans from the vampires that still lingered. Having nothing to do until the meeting, I decided that I wanted to see the town.

"Esme, Leah since I have nothing better to be doing at the moment so let's go and hit the town. We might be able to run into Seth and while we're at it, I could do with something to eat."

Esme nodded before putting on the cloak that was handed to her. I waved goodbye to the brothers and walked out of the door with Esme and Leah following.

As soon as the sun hit my face, I let out a deep sigh enjoying the first warmth I had felt in months. Leah laughed at me so I poked my tongue out at her before running off laughing. Seth found us when I was trying on a cute gypsy skirt in olive green with silver leaves threaded through it. In the end, I had a mini shopping trip before Leah sniffed out this small restaurant in one of the back streets. It was there where Felix found us almost an hour later.

"I have been sent to escort you back to the castle as the others have arrived. They have all eaten recently and have been supplied with donated blood for the duration of the meeting. Bella as this meeting is all about you, you will be in the room with us. If there is a problem, we can get you out of there fast enough it's just going to a problem of to where. Oh and I have also been told to prepare you as _Edward_ is here. He has been told that he is not to come near you or talk to you, unless you ask him to."

I groaned and hit my head on the table while Seth rubbed my back trying to bring me what little conformed he could. I allowed Seth to link my arm through his and escorted me back towards the castle. Half way there I asked if we had enough time to stop by the house we were given so I could change. If I was going to be in a room full of vampires and the centre of their attention I could at least look pretty. Felix and Seth looked at me in confusion while the girls knew what I was up to. Esme told Felix that we would catch up with them in a moment before pulling me towards the house. It was during moments like these that I loved the speed that vampires had as she quickly undressed me and then dressed me again and did my hair and makeup in less than five minutes.

"You look beautiful Bella. Now we had better get moving before we are late. Nothing annoys vampires more than tardiness. Well, that isn't true, being around anyone other than their own coven for more than an hour is annoying. So let's go."

I nodded my head before she pulled me through the street until we got to the underground entrance to the castle. Emmett was waiting for us before jumping down into the hidden hole, Esme then lowered me down before dropping me from Em to carefully caught me. Instead of lowering me to the ground he waited until Esme was down and then ran through the underground passageways. When we got into the elevator Em put me down and Esme began to straighten my clothes and hair, by the time we reached the lobby I was back to looking as perfect as I could, considering I was human.

Gianna informed us that everyone was in the throne room before being escorted from the premises by one of the Volturi guards. It seemed that Aro wasn't willing to allow any mistakes. Esme stopped me just before the great doors.

"Bella just remember, you are completely safe. You are under the protection of the Volturi as well as the family, no one in the room is going to dare upset any of us. Marcus has just informed me that you're to go sit with him like before. Now head up and smile."

I followed Esme into the room keeping my eyes straight ahead as I made my way toward Marcus. I could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on me, causing me to shiver involuntary. The moment I was in his reach Marcus pulled me into his lap and took a deep breath. I watched as Aro stood up forcing everyone to look at him just as Seth and Leah came and stood on either side of the throne.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, you have all been summoned here as you know due to the prophecy. For those of us that haven't spent the last eighteen years studying it, Carlisle will explain it to us all."

Aro sat down only for Carlisle to take his place. For the first time since I had known him Carlisle actually looked like a vampire. As I let my eyes wander to the rest the family, I noticed the change in them as well. My attention was brought back to Carlisle when Marcus gave me a small nudge.

"... now from my research from what could actually be translated the prophecy, it states:

'_The chosen one would be born of the day of the Sabbath, as the new day breaks. Her birth will bring both happiness and pain for those around her. She will grow older but remain young. She will heal the gap between those who are enemies. Her heart will be broken only to be fully healed by a warrior of the south and a man who lives from the earth. She will bring great hope and happiness to the world, and peace shall spread across the globe. However, if the child doesn't find her mates by the eve of her twentieth birthday the world will fall and death shall come to all.'"_

The whole room turned and looked at me, as if they expected me to magically do something. I rolled my eyes before turning to Carlisle and asking the same question Leah asked yesterday.

"Um...Carlisle that is all good and well but how do you know it's me that its talking about? I mean there are thousands of people who must have been born at the same time I was and well as for the other things I am not the only one whose parents are divorced, nor am I the only one who has suffered from a broken heart."

Carlisle rolled his eyes at me before coming to crouch down in front of me earning a growl from several of the vampires in the room.

"Isabella, it's you. There was one more piece to the prophecy. _'...she will not fear the children of immortality. She will run with those of the old legend. She will bring with her love and understanding and welcome all into her heart. Her soul shines out from her and caresses those around her...'_

I closed my eyes in hope that the tears that had been threatening to spill would go away. I knew that I had lost the fight when I felt one slide down my face. I didn't need to hear the rest of it. I knew it was me that the prophecy spoke of. I opened my eyes to see a very concerned Carlisle looking at me. Without thinking about what I was about to do, I jumped off of Marcus's lap and ran. I could feel that I wasn't alone and that Seth had followed me. I had no idea where my feet took me until I couldn't go any further and collapsed in a small room. I crawled into the corner and curled into myself. Seth, who at some point had shifted, looked around the room and found a small blanket. He carefully brought it over to me before curling around me as much as he could before laying his head on his paws and looking towards the closed door. I rearranged myself so I could use him as a pillow and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up to the feeling that I was floating. I took a deep breath in hope of working out which of my family had found me. I started to struggle as I realised that the person who had me wasn't someone I knew.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh my little dove. Don't struggle you'll only hurt yourself more."

His accent was Texan with a slight hint of Mexican, I had only ever heard it once before while I lived in Arizona from a girl who used to live on the border. I took another deep breath in hope that I could at least work out if he was someone I had met before. He smelt of Old Spice, with a hint of cotton and what I could only describe as the smell of desert. I heard a soft whine next to me and through my blurry eyes could see the outline of Seth. I reached down and grasped for him only for the strange man to pull me closer to him. Seth whined again as I lost the battle and closed my eyes.

I was no longer floating when I awoke, but I knew I wasn't alone as a hissing noise gave it away.

"You know I really hate it when you do that. If you're going to talk with me in the room you could at least do it loud enough that I can actually hear it. It's common courtesy after all."

I opened my eyes to find that the room I had been placed in was full. Marcus helped me sit up as I allowed my eyes to flick around the room, trying to work out where I was and if needs be the quickest way out of it. My eyes landed on Leah, who was being held in Felix's arms by the bedroom door which made me smile for just a moment before I continued my search. Seth was standing by what looked like the doors to the balcony with Jane wrapped up in his arms, this caused me to raise an eyebrow.

"He imprinted on her just before the meeting. Say what you like Bells, it looks like you're the chick in the prophecy."

I turned and glared at Emmett just in time to watch Rose hit him over the back of the head.

"Ow Rose. You didn't have to hit me so hard. All I was saying was..."

"Em as much as I love you, if you don't shut up in the next second I will set both Rose and Charlotte on you. I know damn well that the prophecy is about me thank you. I worked it out, but I am sorry to inform all of you but under no circumstance am I going to allow some old bag, who might have been a bit senile, tell me who I will fall in love with. This is the 21st fucking century."

"Bella dear, language."

"Sorry Esme. Anyway prophecy or no prophecy I see one little tiny problem. I am not a vampire and as far as I know am not going to be anytime soon. Plus something tells me neither of these vampires are vegetarians."

The room went deathly quiet as everyone turned to look at a tall man leant against the far wall. My eyes followed theirs waiting for some kind of response.

I watched as he straightened up and moved closer to the bed. My eyes flashed up to his, and my guess was right well at least about one of them.

"You're right about that my little dove. I at least am not as you would put it, a 'vegetarian'. I do have to say I am surprised by your reaction to all of this. I mean your emotions are all over the place. One minute you're upset the next you're angry and at the moment all I am getting off you is annoyance."

I rolled my eyes at him before turning to Marcus, who the whole time had remained quiet.

"Well, what do you have to say about all this?"

Marcus looked down at me and smiled before taking my hand in his.

"Young lady, my part in all this is to be your guardian just as Carlisle and Peter are. It's the only part of the whole thing that I managed to understand and actually care about. It's our job to make sure that you remain safe. You don't have to fall in love with them this exact moment Isabella. That is why I believe that the prophecy has given us two years. Also, you have only gotten around to meeting the Major, and even then you weren't quiet awake."

I flicked my eyes back to the man who was now sat at the end of my bed looking at me as if I was some kind of possession. I glared at him and moved closer to Marcus, who pulled me into his lap with a laugh.

"Major, why don't you introduce yourself to young Isabella. It is common courtesy after all."

The Major narrowed his eyes at Marcus before turning to me and allowed a small smile to grace his lips.

"I am sorry my little dove, I was brought up with better manners than this. My name is Major Jasper Whitlock."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own, just play. **

_A/N: I hate these things but it's one of these or a chapter so A/N it is. The clans are as follows_

_Cullen: Carlisle/Esme/Rose/Emmett/Alice/Edward_

_Whitlock: Jasper/Peter/Charlotte_

_Nomads: James/ Victoria/ Laurent _

_Volturi: The usual_

_Swan: Bella/Leah/Seth_

_Hope this helps a little_

B POV

By the look on every ones face, something told me I was suppose to say or do something.

"Um hi."

I could hear Jane giggling into Seth's chest as Peter hit his head on the wall over and over again muttering something about humans and their idiot responses while Charlotte patted his back in sympathy.

"What? I mean did you expect. Me to suddenly jump into his arms and kiss him. Well ,I've got news for all of you. That is NOT going to be happening any time soon , if ever. However, I am willing to give him a change and getting to know Mr Whitlock."

I shivered as he spoke again.

"That is fine with me. I don't expect you to do anything. In fact, I am surprised that you haven't started screaming from the amount of emotions coming from you."

I raised my eyebrow at him in question . It was Marcus that answered my question.

"He is an empathy. He can feel and change people's emotions."

I nodded my head and shoved that bit of information to the back of my mind for later. I tried to also work out if Peter had mentioned something about earlier when I wasn't actually paying attention to what he was saying. I came out of my musing by someone knocking on the door. Leah, being the closest, opened it letting in a tall guy that looked like he was in need of a shower.

My eyes flicked up to his and surprise, surprise his eyes where bright red. Great, another vampire. When he opened his mouth, a soft French American accent left his mouth.

"I am sorry to interrupt. I was just told that a Miss Isabella Swan was here."

Jasper stood up hiding me from his view as he spoke.

"Who are you and what do you want with her?"

"I am James Chevalier and I am her other mate, Major Whitlock."

I stood up, dragging Marcus with me, using him as a shield and went to stand by the Major's side. I let my eyes take in his appearance. Unlike Jasper, who reminded me of a cowboy , James looked like he needed a shower.

"I'm sorry that I haven't had time to clean myself , Miss Swan but , Master Aro told me to make myself know to you straight away."

I couldn't stop the smile that crossed my face.

"It's okay , James. Something tells me that Aro would have personally dragged you, kicking and screaming , if you refused to come under your own power. Now ladies and gentlemen , I am saying this with as much nicety as possible, get the Hell out of my room."

Leah and Seth both laughed , pulling their imprints out of the room with them, followed by nearly everyone else. Marcus, Jasper and James stayed behind , all looking at me like they wanted some kind of explanation.

"I'm human and as a human, I still need to eat, sleep and have private moments. Now, I need said private moment and then once I am done, I am going to get changed and then we are all going out to dinner, the family included. Now OUT."

I pointed to the door and watched as James bowed to me before leaving, Jasper nodded his head and disappeared after James. Marcus looked down at me and shook his head.

"You do have a way with words, don't you little one. You do understand the only ones that will actually be eating are you and the two wolves."

"You haven't seen said wolves eat. I swear you can order anything on the menu and they will eat it. Now can you please leave, I need to have a private moment."

Marcus laughed and kissed my head before floating from the room. Having no idea who's room it was, I went in hunt of the bathroom. After having my moment, I opened the door and started to look around , trying to figure out who's room I have stolen. I jumped as a knock sounded on the door.

Walking over to it , I opened it to see a smiling Marcus.

"Ah little one, have you finished having your moment. I would very much like to have my room back because I have been ordered that I will be going out to dine to night and I have to change clothes."

I couldn't stop the blush that covered my face before placing my hand over my mouth as Marcus stood there and laughed at me.

"It's okay. I have a change of clothes in here for you, actually. Leah and Jane said that they will come and help you get ready. Now, if you wish to sit on the bed , I won't be long."

I nodded my head and climbed back on the bed to listen while Marcus had a shower , thinking nothing of it.

"Marcus? Can I ask you about your thoughts on the prophecy? I mean , I know you said earlier that you didn't really care but still..."

I couldn't stop the gasp that left my mouth as Marcus walked out the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

"I am with you little one but at the same time I know that some of what was said was true. I can see the bounds between Jasper, James and yourself. So I know for a fact that they are your mates. I don't however believe that the world will end if you don't join with them by your twentieth birthday."

"So they are both really my mate? I mean I thought that it was only possible to be mated to only one person, some special connection or something?"

Marcus returned from his closet fully dressed in a tux.

"The connection you are talking about is true and more often than not, when vampire mates, they mate with someone who is their opposite. Look at Jane for instance; she has mated with a werewolf who in most cases is our mortal enemy. However, Seth, from what I could gather, is laid back, friendly and is willing to play nice with everyone. Jane however is the complete opposite to him. Our mates are supposed to balance us out. In your case however, both Jasper and James are needed to balance you out and you them."

I raised and crossed my arms and glared at him only getting a kiss on the forehead in response.

"You will understand in time little one. Now, I do believe that the girls are here."

I sighed as Marcus opened the door to Leah and Jane , who where both all ready dressed. Leah had on a simple yet elegant cotton dress in white that stopped just above her knees. I noticed she was wearing a pair of white Roman sandals that lace half way up her long legs. Jane, however, was dressed in a black cocktail dress that was floor length with a pair of simple black heels. The contrast between the two would have been funny if they both didn't have the same look on their faces.

"Oh Bella..."

I backed up slowly as they both stalked in the room following me. I glared as Marcus laughed before disappearing out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Traitor."

"Now Bella, are you going to behave or do I have to tie you to the chair, AGAIN."

I stuck my tongue out at Leah while Jane raised an eyebrow at us in question.

"Our friends Sam and Emily found out they were pregnant and decided to hold a party. The only requirement was that you had to dress up which in turn meant it was time to play 'Bella' Barbie. I, of course, thought that the boys would protect me but the traitors handed me over to Leah, who then tied me to a chair so her and Emily could have their fun. So, no Leah, you don't have to do that AGAIN. I'll behave but I swear if you two make me look stupid, I will set Peter on you."

For once Leah actually looked scared and jumped as a knock sounded on the door. Giggling to myself, I opened it to allow Charlotte to enter.

"Well I don't know about my Peter but I'll make sure you look beautiful tonight."

I hugged her and smiled before going to sit on Marcus bed.

"Oh and girls, Marcus asked me to relay this message to ya ' if you get make up anywhere he will make ya' clean the whole castle top to bottom'."

I was suddenly pulled off his bed and led to the bathroom where Jane carefully pushed me into the shower.

"Wash everything, including your hair. After your little trip earlier, you smell different."

I nodded my head before starting the shower. After being in there for an hour I decided that I had fallen in love with it.

"Bella, come on get out all ready. Your clean and we only have half an hour now to get you ready. "

"Oh shut up Leah, I am never leaving it. In fact I wonder if Marcus would mind me moving into his shower."

I was suddenly pulled out and had a towel wrapped around me by Charlotte as Leah reached in to turn the water off.

"Come sweetheart, let's get this ass of yours dressed before the boys get past their guards."

"What guards?"

"The Major and James have both been issued guards, just in case they find the need to over step the mark when it comes to you. Sit while I talk at you."

I did as I was instructed as Jane and Leah got to work while Charlotte started to speak.

" When a male finds his mate, it mainly takes less than a week to 'seal the deal' as it where. It is done in stages ; the first is basic contact just like any other relationship. The second stage is again touching, but this is a bit more sexual as it where. This will involve things like brushing your hair, holding you while you relax , massages if you become stressed and so on. The third stage is covering your body with their scent. This doesn't involve any actual sex but it does mean a lot of time spent naked while they learn their mate's body. The fourth stage and last stage is when they actually claim their mate. The job of the guards is to stop the Major and James from carrying out any of these stages before your ready. Though after tonight, their job is going to be extremely difficult."

I hadn't noticed that while Charlotte was talking, Jane and Leah had somehow managed to dress me, as well as do my hair and makeup. Charlotte took my hand and carefully pulled me into Marcus room, once again stopping once we were in front of a mirror. As I took in my appearance , I couldn't help but gasp. They had put in a red halter neck dress with a black sash belt round the middle. Unlike the top half, which was skin tight showing off the curves of my breasts , the lower half flared out, stopping just above my knees. They had left my hair down just pinning it up at the sides to keep it off my face. This caused my eyes and lips to be on view. Using only highlights on my eyes, they went for a deep red on my lips. All in all , I looked a lot older than I actually was.

"Wow, I mean, you guys are something."

Leah came and stood behind me and wrapped her arm round my waist.

"Hey , all we did was highlight what was all ready there. You are a beautiful young women no matter what the _thing_ might believe. Now let's go up set a few males shall we?"

I couldn't stop the smile that crossed my lips as Leah held out her arm for me to take. I wonder if she was physic or something because her words came true only moments later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own but I do play with.**

**A/N: A lot of you weren't sure about me using James as one of her mates. So I'll say this, my James is nothing like the one in the book. **

The moment we walked into the hall Leah and Jane both drifted over to their mates leaving me feeling naked as everyone turned their attention to me. I felt a hand lace itself with mine before squeezing it lightly. I turned and smiled at Charlotte before we made our way over to the group. I couldn't help but let my eyes give James a once over now he was clean. His once dirty blond hair now glistened a natural gold colour. I couldn't stop the smile that crossed my face as I also noticed someone had given him a haircut. Add the fact he looked smoking hot in a tux part of me was honestly looking forward to getting to know him. I let my eyes wander to his two companions, and my smile grew.

"Aunt Vickie."

I untangled my hand from Charlotte's and ran into Vickie's open arms. She wasn't really my aunt, but since she was the one that looked after me every time when Renee did one of her disappearing acts so she might as well have been. She went missing two years before I went to live with Charlie around the same time a serial killer was being hunted down. At the time she had been added to the list of his victims. Now seeing her again I knew that wasn't the case.

"Oh, Izzy. Look at you? When did you become such a lovely young woman?"

I couldn't stop the giggle that left my mouth nor the blush that covered my face at her words causing her to laugh and hug me closer. Before I could even blink I was suddenly torn from her arms and thrown across the room. The only thing that stopped me from smacking into the wall was one of the guards who happened to be standing in the way and caught me before running from the room with me still in his arms just as the hall filled with growling.

He didn't stop until we were back in Marcus's room where he dropped me on the bed before leaving the room slamming the door behind him. I sat up carefully before cringing from the pain in my ribs and back. I looked down and yet again cringed as I saw the bruise that had all ready started to form on my arm.

The door suddenly slammed open causing me to jump before letting out a small scream as my back hit the headboard. The look on Marcus's face made me want to go and find that room again and stay there. I pulled away from him causing him to let out a small whining sound like he was the one in pain.

"Il mio angelo si prega di non avere paura. Please Isabella, let me look at you?"

I nodded my head and allowed Marcus to undress me. I knew there was nothing sexual about what he was doing, but I couldn't stop myself from blushing as the dress pooled at my feet. I shuddered as his cold fingers run down my back and across my rib cage tracing the bruise that now covered both. I whimpered as he moved so he was standing in front of me before tracing the mark on my arm. I needed to know what had happened. I opened my mouth only for Marcus to shake his head before disappearing off into his closet. He returned with one of his shirts which he carefully placed over my body before he lifted me into his bed covering me with a blanket. Once he was sure I wasn't going to move, he stepped back and kissed my forehead before he spoke.

"I know you have questions, but I can't answer them. Not yet anyway. I am sorry that we won't be having your gathering tonight my dear. I promise once everything is better again we will. Now rest."

I wanted to fight with him but the pain that drove its way through my body stopped me. Being careful about how I laid, I closed my eyes and drifted off into a painful sleep.

I yet again woke up screaming, this time however, it wasn't due to fright but from a sharp pain that went down my side. I couldn't stop the tears from falling as I tried to move into a position where the pain would at least fade. I suddenly felt a cold hand wrap it's way around my side as the pain was lifted from my body just enough for me to be able to move.

"Little Dove, close your eyes for a moment."

I did as Jasper told me and was glad I did as the light that flashed through my eye lids caused me bury my head into what I thought was a pillow. Which turned out by the smell of it, to be Marcus.

"Little one, slowly open your eyes for us please."

I slowly opened my eyes only to slam them shut again as I noticed that yet again the room was full of people. What was it with mythical beings and not respecting ones privacy?

"Has a lot to do with the fact we can hear everything anyway Bells, and you're so damn cute when you sleep."

I opened my eyes and glared at Emmett before poking my tongue out at him. I tried to sit up but was stopped by Marcus, who still had his hand wrapped around my ribs.

"Don't move little one. Carlisle will be back soon with the supplies we need to bind your ribs."

I nodded my head before frowning.

"What happened? And how long have I actually been asleep for?"

Everyone turned their attention to Jasper and James, as if they too were waiting for an answer.

"Oh for the love of... will one of you tell me what the f... heck just happened?"

Swearing around Esme wasn't something one did. When she says she'll wash your mouth out with soap, she means it. Emmett still shuddered every time he saw a bar of soap. We tried using frag instead, but she wised up to after watching the complete box set of Battle Star Galactica one afternoon.

I was starting to get annoyed that no one had even bothered to answer my questions. Not caring about the amount of pain I was going to be in, I needed out before I screamed or hit someone. Biting my tongue from crying out, I slide out of the bed, ignoring Marcus's attempt to stop me and limped/stomped across the room and out on to the balcony. I was grateful to notice that there was an enclosed seat with a soft cushion that just happened to be wide enough for me to lie down on. I carefully laid down only letting a small hiss escape my lips before finding the right angle that hurt the least. I could hear yelling coming from the room and chose to ignore it, instead I let my eyes wander across the roof tops below as they reflected the moonlight. I jumped when the town clock struck out the hour, at least answering one of my questions. It was nine now and we made our way down stairs at seven so little under two hours. I looked up in time for James to place a thick blanket over me before sliding down so his back was to me.

"The Major doesn't think it's a good idea that you know what happened just yet, but he lost the argument. It seems your ex didn't like the fact that you were so willing to be near Victoria let alone any of us. In fact, he didn't like that you were so close to the Volturi either. The Major says that the boy was jealous. He was the one that threw you across the room and is now missing his legs and hands until the Major is willing to give them back that is if Caius doesn't destroy him before hand."

I nodded my head and without realising it started to run my fingers through James's hair causing him to purr. A second later the Major came out to join us looking slightly lost and in pain. I watched as he open and closed his mouth a couple of times before running his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry for trying to keep things from you. I'm just so use to doing something and having everyone around me agree with my decisions without argument."

I sighed before indicating for him to come and sit with us. Instead of sitting next to James, he sat with his back towards the view just proving to me how much he was aware of his surroundings. Carlisle explained to me, unless a vampire was safe in its own home, they tend to be on guard all the time.

"Listen, both of you. I know Rose or Leah have all ready told you this, but you need to hear it from me. The whole time I was with _him_, he hid stuff from me all because he believed it was too dangerous for me to know. _He_ also had this habit of telling me what I should wear, what I should eat, who I could talk to, in the end I had no independence what so ever. I would only get to see the pack when _he_ was supposed to be hunting and that was only because Alice would lie to him. I understand the whole caveman act that male vampires have going for them but you have to understand, I'm still human, so you will have to learn what the word no means."

I watched as Jasper's eyebrow raised in question before sighing and nodding his head. James nodded his head before tilting it back to look at me.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, but yeah you can I ask me anything. You might not like the response though."

"Fair enough, I was wondering does this mean you have accepted us as your mates?"

I sighed before wiggling to sit up a bit more. In a flash Jasper had his hands on my hips and slowly pulled me into a seated position and wrapped me back up before taking his place.

"Yes but there are going to be rules. Charlotte filled me in on the whole mating thing earlier, and I don't mind the first three steps but well..."

I pulled the blanket over my head the second I felt myself starting to blush. Part of me was happy that I didn't sleep with Edward because it would have been wasted yet at the same time, I was mated to two men who have probably slept with hundreds of women, both human and vampire.

Letting me stay hidden, for the time being, Jasper spoke just loud enough that only us three could hear.

"Are you telling us that you're an innocent?"

Huh, I've never heard of it put that way before, and I had to admit it was better than the v word. I let out a small yes before they both began to purr. I slowly lowered the blanket, and all most screamed as both of them were suddenly standing as close as they could to me without actually touching.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to scare you. Just you have to understand it's rare, really rare to find someone who is still innocent and the fact you have agreed to be our mate. You have no idea how happy it makes us feel."

I looked at James in shock before I was carefully pulled up so I was still wrapped up in the blanket but was being held in between them as they purred causing me to smile. Both Jasper and James suddenly turned to look at the door causing me to lean around James to see that both Marcus and Peter were standing there smiling.

"As much as we are happy for you, all of you, Carlisle is back with the equipment to see the exact damage that has been done."

I was suddenly picked up by Jasper and taken inside while James followed behind and winked at me when he saw me looking at him causing me to smile at him. Rightly so, Jasper is the protector, the alpha, as it were, while James was the down to earth one that could make me laugh. I was starting to understand what Marcus meant earlier when he said they will balance me out. I let out a small yelp as Jasper placed me on the hospital bed that Carlisle had brought with him.

"Shh, our little dove. Carlisle will tell us what is wrong and how we can help you."

I nodded my head and bit my tongue as Carlisle walked into the room backwards dragging what looked like a x-ray machine with him. Once he was set up, he didn't even have to say a single word, having done this numerous times with him. Those that weren't used to this looked on in awe or in the case of Jasper and James worry. By the time I was back on the bed with my head in Marcus's lap and Jasper and James holding my hands Carlisle was able to tell us exactly what I all ready knew.

"She has two broken ribs. They are not broken all the way through luckily. I can bandage them and give her high amounts of painkillers but that is it. Bella, you know the drill by now. Bed rest and lots of it, and no cliff jumping or roller skating down the halls."

I blushed as both Alice and Emmett cracked up laughing at that last remark. Jasper raised his eyebrow in question causing me to become even redder before Rose spilled the story.

"Bella was home with the flu, and so she wasn't by herself Alice faked that she was sick as well. Of course Alice being Alice couldn't stay couped up inside for very long so she went shopping leaving Emmett to look after Bella. Let's say one thing led to another and Emmett being the idiot he is, decided that Bella needed exercise and the only indoor sport he could think of was skating. Which lead to Bella landing up in a cast and Emmett landed up having to fix the backdoor and the railing on the back porch. Alice got out of punishment because when it comes to Bella her visions are a bit erratic."

Jasper turned to Emmett and let out a warning growl as he moved closer to me while James and the rest of the room laughed. Marcus was the first to recover and that was only because I was trying not to scream as I laid on my broken rib.

"Right, as you're king I am going to say this as nicely as possible. Everyone get OUT. Isabella needs to rest, and heal, so unless you're me or one of her mates say good night and leave."

After everyone said goodnight and both Jasper and James growled at Carlisle when he kissed me on the head the room was once again empty apart from Marcus, James and Jasper.

"I am allowing you two to stay because Aro and Carlisle are going to be spending the night talking to the _boy_."

Jasper growled causing me to whimper as I tried to move away from him. Marcus threw him a heated glance as James tried to calm me down again. Once I was somewhat placed again Marcus started to speak again.

"Major, we know you want to have a go at him for hurting our angel here, and you can but not until they work out if he's mentally stable. "

The Major and James both looked at him in horror before turning to look at me. James moved me, so I was nearly in his lap before he turned to Marcus, who was pouting.

"What do you mean mentally unstable? Do we have to get Isabella away from here in order to keep her safe?"

"James, relax. She is safe here between you two, the guard, and those of us that have come to see her as family he won't be coming near her again. Now Isabella needs sleep and I need to leave for a short time."

James looked at me before laying me down so I was propped up so I wasn't laying on my bad side before moving to sit in front of the fire. The Major showed Marcus to the door before saying something so fast and low I couldn't hear before closing the door.

"Isabella, sleep. I'll try and keep the pain away for as long as possible."

I yawned before nodding my head, just as I felt the pain slowly leave my body. I just hope tomorrow was going to be a day where things go the way they were supposed to go.


End file.
